Teaching Vocabulary Lessons the Hard Way
by DramioneLurver
Summary: Hermione Granger really has to stop using that particular adjective for the boy she loves to loathe, because it's giving her friends the wrong impression – in no way does she think Draco Malfoy is hot. DMHG


**A/N: Written for the Vocabulary Book Competition over at the HPFC. It's a bit random, but I really had fun writing it. I hope you enjoy it. As of now it's listed as complete, but I may or may not continue it with more short scenes.**

**A short note to all of my faithful readers of my other WIPs, I promise that I'm working on them and have NOT abandoned them! I hope to update them soon. I've just hit some stumbling blocks getting what I want to say written out. Additionally, I've also been working on some other ideas pestering my brain. In fact, I have a poll up on my profile. If you have a second, I would love for you to vote! **

**Anyway, all feedback is cherished!**

"What a haughty, self-centered prat!" Hermione slammed her books down on the center table as she let her bag drop onto the floor with a crash.

"You think Malfoy's _hot?_" the ginger boy exclaimed, the disgust evident on his face.

"No, Ron, I said he's _haughty!_" she corrected indignantly. "You seriously need to work on increasing your vocabulary."

"Oh, who's a hottie?" Ginny asked curiously as she plopped down into the armchair next to where Hermione was still pacing furiously. "Because have you seen Parsons lately? Talk about perfection in a potion! Or, body, I suppose."

"Who's Parsons?" Harry questioned, wrinkling his nose. A slight grin took over Hermione's face for a moment as she forgot about Ron's horrible hearing and comprehension skills to laugh silently about Harry's jealousy. Not that it was funny that he was jealous, exactly. It was just amusing how Ron, Ginny, and even Harry seemed not to notice it.

"Oh, a Slytherin my year," Ginny answered flippantly. "You probably don't know him, but he's actually a pretty nice guy."

"A Slytherin!" Ron echoed loudly, a mixture of shock and anger lacing his tone.

"So who's the hottie, Hermione?" Ginny repeated, thoroughly ignoring her older brother to send her friend a curious glance, along with a completely inappropriate waggle of her eyebrows. "Anyone I know?"

"But Slytherins are bad news, Ginny!" Ron said urgently. "Always bad news!"

"Not a hottie, Gin," Hermione told her friend with a sigh, collapsing into the opposite armchair on the other side of the couch that the two boys managed to sprawl themselves across. If she didn't respond to Ron soon, he was going to implode. "Just Malfoy."

"Oh, you think Malfoy's hot?" Ginny asked, her eyes widening. Then she pursed her lips as she thought. "I suppose he _is _kind of good-looking. A bit too pale for my tastes, though. And his face is rather pointed."

"Ginny!" Ron shouted, jumping to his feet as his anger increased dramatically along with the red shading of his face. "He's a _Slytherin_!"

"You think Malfoy's good-looking?" Harry asked incredulously, his face falling slightly.

"Oh, relax, Ron!" Ginny shouted, spinning to face her obnoxious brother. "Just because I think a guy looks good doesn't mean I'm going to start dating them! And even if I want to date a Slytherin, you couldn't do anything about it!"

"No!" Hermione shrieked even as an unwanted mental image of Draco Malfoy taking off his shirt bombarded her mind. "I do _not _think Malfoy's good-looking! I said _haughty! _As in_ arrogant!_"

"No, I forbid it, Ginny!" Ron yelled back. "I never want you to see that Pierson again!"

"Do you think she really thinks Malfoy's good-looking?" Harry asked Hermione quietly, seemingly distressed over this news. Though neither of them were really bothered by the feuding siblings who were now arguing vehemently.

"You can't control my life, Ron!" Ginny spat, glaring at him darkly. "And it's Parsons!"

"No, well, maybe she does… not that I do!" Hermione insisted, feeling herself turn red. That stupid imaginary Malfoy in her mind was now smirking at her, his eyes darkening in a way that should _not _spark those reactions within her. "But even if she does, that doesn't necessarily mean anything, Harry. You can… _appreciate_ someone's physical appearance without having any other sort of… desires."

"Desires?" Harry echoed, his voice sounding sort of far away and empty.

"Bad word!" Hermione exclaimed, turning even redder. She mentally shooed imaginary, still shirtless Malfoy away, but he stubbornly refused. He was entirely too much like the real Malfoy.

"You're my baby sister!" Ron shouted in Ginny's face, hand gestures and stomping feet and all. "As your older brother, I have a _responsibility _–"

"To ruin my life?" Ginny spat, folding her arms over her chest. Harry didn't even seem to notice and take advantage of that fact though, because he continued to gaze beyond the room with an expression of complete despair marring his face.

"I meant, any sort of… of… _feelings_." Immediately Hermione started biting her lip and mentally berating herself, trying to ignore the suggestive and intrigued gaze of that annoying Malfoy in her head.

"You think Ginny has _feelings _for Malfoy?" Harry repeated the word with shock as he swung his attention back towards the redheaded girl, who was still arguing with her brother.

"—to _protect you_ from dirty, rotten scum like Carson!"

"No, no feelings! Why would anyone have feelings for, for Malfoy?" Hermione found her hands moving without her permission, crazily twisting and nervously twirling as if they could wave away the questions she didn't want to talk about. "Nobody in their right mind… have to be mad… no, Harry, no feelings. I promise!"

"It's _Parsons_, Ron!" Ginny ground out in a low voice, suddenly dropping the volume level of the Common Room as she glared darkly at the taller boy. "And you couldn't stop me from doing whatever I want with him or anyone else!"

Then she spun on her heel and ran up the staircase that led to the girls dormitory, leaving a fuming Ron, distraught Harry, and blushing Hermione.

"I can't believe her!" Ron exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands in the air. "Harry, did you hear about that stupid little sister of mine and Peterson? I'm going to kill him!"

"Peterson?" Harry echoed mindlessly.

"That Slytherin prat her year!"

Hermione opened her mouth to tell Ron to be nice and leave Ginny alone, but then that haughty Malfoy that had infiltrated her mind whispered something simply sinful and ran his hand down his bare chest. She quickly clamped her mouth tightly shut.

"Hermione, did you know about this?" Ron demanded, turning his angry gaze on her. Flustered, the girl sputtered for a few moments.

"Malfoy _and _Peterson?" Harry murmured dejectedly, frowning deeply.

"What? Ron, Harry, I…" Then in the blink of an eye, the girl disappeared, following Ginny up the staircase where no boys could reach them.

Glaring at the empty space up to the girls' dormitory, Ron released a huffy breath before collapsing down on the couch next to Harry, muttering, "I'll never understand girls…"

Silence settled between the two best friends for a few minutes, then Harry slowly rotated his body to face his friend.

"Do you think Ginny has a thing for Slytherins?"


End file.
